Computing platforms such as computing systems, tablets, laptops, mobile phones, and the like include various imaging hardware and software modules that are used to capture images. In (stereo) imaging, two image sensors are present. The two sensors may be, for example, depth sensors, visible red green blue (RGB) spectrum sensors or infrared (IR) spectrum sensors, which may also include visible illumination or IR illumination.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.